Happy Holloween
by lover1492
Summary: ShiroIchi Ichigo brings home some candy from a Halloween party at school, and Shirosaki get’s some ideas.


**Summary****: ShiroIchi Ichigo brings home some candy from a Halloween party at school, and Shirosaki get's some ideas.**

**Rating****: M NC-17**

**I'll be updating Scratch and Saint Joseph high tommorow. A little reminder, *the more reviews I get, the more i update.* so please read and review**

**Hey everyone this was beta'd by: XoxGaaraxoX**

**Also, everyone, i may not be updating for a while, and if i do it'll probably be crappy. I can't really focus on my writing. My aunt just died of Colon and bone cancer. Please send your prayers, and best wishes for my family especially my cousin who lost her best friend and mother. Also for my aunt who lost her sister and best friend. Because she's the eldest, and most responsible of the family, she doesn't have much time to grieve. Update when i can. chow chow for now**

* * *

Ichigo walked up to his house and sighed. It had been a long day of idiots dressed in costumes trying to scare the living bejeezus out of him. He had just about had enough of Halloween, and it didn't help that his hollow was enjoying himself with all the idiots running around looking like hollows. However, Ichigo could tell the difference between the two. For one thing, they would have a thirst for human souls. Secondly, they were dead with bone masks on. Killing hollows was beginning to become troublesome with all of these people celebrating Halloween.

Ichigo opened the door, bracing himself for another one of his father's crazy kicks, but to his surprise none came. He slowly crept into the house, thinking something had maybe happened to his family, when he saw a note on the dining room table addressed to him.

_Dear My Loving Son,_

_I have whisked away my darling daughters for my reunion. I left enough money for you to eat something, be it take out, or cooking. I will see you in 4 days, my loving son._

_The loins from which you came,_

_Father_

Ichigo threw the note back onto the counter, and went to the fridge, only to see that it was almost empty. He sighed to himself, and resigned himself to going out to go buy some food. He quickly went upstairs and dropped his backpack. He put down the bag of candy he had gotten from his classmates that he had planned to give to his little sisters. He had never heard of the candy before, but figured it was just some trend that everyone was becoming interested in. He quickly changed, grabbed his keys, and left heading to the closest supermarket.

***

After putting the groceries away, his badge went off so he brought it to his chest, and ran off in the direction of the reiatsu. He ended up fighting an arrancar. Jeesh! These guys were so troublesome.

Returning home barely able to walk was not something he enjoyed, but that was really the least of his problems when he noticed that the trick-or-treaters were already scouring for candy. He quickly jumped into his window, got back into his body, and ran downstairs just in time for the bell to chime. He opened the door to a bunch of little punks who dared to have eggs in their hands if he didn't have candy. One look at Ichigo, and the eggs quickly disappeared. They were replaced with strained smiles, and the dreaded "trick-or-treat" words chanted. Ichigo quickly distributed the candy, and slammed the door on the kids' happy faces. Ichigo heard his badge go off once again, and ran upstairs to find Kon.

Ichigo separated himself from his body again, jumped out of the window and rand down the street. After making a sharp turn he was greeted with two large hollows..

After finishing them off he returned to his home to find Kon passing out candy so he trudged upstairs and lay down on his bed. All was calm until distorted voice interrupted his calm and shattered his relaxed bubble.

"Ya seem ratha relaxed King."

Ichigo sat up and scowled at his inner hollow before turning over onto his side to ignore him.

"Go away, Shiro."

"Aw come on, King. Don' be like dat." Ichigo felt Shiro move towards him and shift so that he was lying behind Ichigo, spooning his back to whisper in Ichigo's ear. "Come on, King. Let's have fun." Ichigo shivered when he felt hollow's long tongue lick ear before he trailed down to Ichigo's neck.

"F-fine."

"Heh?" Ichigo felt more than saw the smirk spread over Shiro's face. He got up and straddled his hips before giving him a long deep kiss. He ended the kiss, and sat up to take his shirt off before returning pushing their lips together again.

Ichigo was caught off guard when Shiro suddenly rolled them over so that he was lying in between Ichigo's legs. Ichigo heard a rustling noise next to him, and looked to the side to see the albino digging in the bag of candy that he had picked up and placed on the edge of the bed. Ichigo saw him pull out a sucker watched as the albino pulled off the wrapper and licked the hard candy. Ichigo groaned at the erotic thoughts that appeared in his brain.

_I can't wait to feel him do the same to my cock_ and _I wish that tongue was on me instead,_ were the main thoughts rolling around in his mind as the albino licked and sucked at the sweet treat. Ichigo could feel himself hardening to the point of it being painful as he watched the erotic sight of his lover sucking on the lollipop.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, and was about to reach up to pull the offending object out of his lover's mouth when Shirosaki suddenly pressed down hard so that their erections rubbed together. Ichigo's hand stopped midway, and his neck arched off the pillow.

It had been almost a week since they had been together, and Ichigo had been wishing that they would get a chance to have sex. Unfortunately, it had not happened until now.

Ichigo arched into Shirosaki's hips to encourage him to continue with the pressure, which he gladly did. Ichigo watched as Shirosaki slipped the sucker out of his mouth and pressed it to Ichigo's partially open lips as if asking for entrance. Ichigo opened his mouth and sucked on the hard candy in a sensual manner that was intended to excite his lover. He definitely did if the groan that escaped Shiro's lips was anything to go by.

Ichigo grabbed the stick of the sucker, and began bobbing his head upwards as if he was sucking Shiro's cock; which is what he really wanted to do.

Before Ichigo could figure out what was happening, his clothes were off, and Shiro's mouth was kissing its way down his torso. Ichigo's back arched in pleasure when Shiro suckled on his hardened gum-drop nipples. He began sucking harder on the sucker, and for a while he was able to keep his moans low. But the minute he felt his lover's mouth wrap around his member, all thoughts of the lollipop disappeared as white hot pleasure struck through his body.

Ichigo's back and hips arched off the ground. He would have come had it not been for Shiro's hand squeezing around the base of his cock. Instead, he kissed his way back up Ichigo's chest to his sticky lips. Ichigo felt Shiro pull something out of his hand, and he realized that he had been clutching the lollipop stick as if his life depended on it. He felt air blow on his lips, and turned his head back to his lover to see him laughing.

Before Ichigo could say anything, Shirosaki got up and began pulling off his clothes. When he was completely naked he started to climb on the bed with the tip of the sucker stick hanging out of his mouth.

"Turn around, Ichigo." Ichigo complied and relaxed himself for the two fingers he knew would be coming next. Ichigo, however, had no idea what kind of devious thoughts were running through his partner's mind. Ichigo felt something slick press onto his entrance that felt different from how Shiro's fingers normally felt, and he realized too late what exactly Shiro was pressing into him.

"Ah hah…Ahn…Shiro…t-take it out…Please…" Ichigo begged without realizing what he was doing.

"Now why would I do a thang like that? You seem to enjoy." As if to prove his point, he began circling sucker, making Ichigo arch and moan as the offending object pressed against his prostate.

"Doesn' look like ya want me ta stop, Ichi, but I'll stop." He then proceeded to remove the piece of candy, and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. However, his feelings of relief were in vain as he felt Shirosaki's tongue take its place.

"Oooh! Ah Aaaaah! Oh God! Sh-Shiro!" Ichigo wanted to come so badly, but couldn't because of the hand that had somehow appeared out of nowhere to grip the base of his cock once again.

Shiro's tongue left his hot orifice, and was replaced by his well lubed cock (where the hell did the lube come from?). Ichigo groaned as his lover's thick cock filled him completely.

"Ah so…good."

"You like that, huh, Ichi?"

"Y-yes…Please Shiro…more."

"Mmm…yea." Ichigo only just had time to grab the headboard before Shiro was slamming into him at full speed.

"Yesyesyesyes…Ah

a…Oh…so GOOD…Ah!" By this time all thought had left Ichigo, and Ichigo was quickly approaching his climax.

"Shiro…Ah…I love you! I love you so much, but if you fucking stop…Ah…stop me from-m coming, I'll kill you!"

Shirosaki just chuckled and picked up the pace before reaching under Ichigo to pump him in time with his thrusts. Before long Ichigo came, coating Shiro's hand.

"Ah SHIROOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shit, I love ya, too, Ichi!" Shiro's hot seed sprayed inside of Ichigo, and it felt like Shiro would never stop coming. When the last of his seed had been embedded in Ichigo, he pulled out, and rolled them over so that he was spooning

"Happy Halloween, Shiro."

"Happy Holloween, Ichi."

* * *

**Thanks for reading chow chow for now. it's my first time for this pairing, so let me know what i need to improve on. please review**


End file.
